Sootfur
|pastaffie = None |age=Approx. 33 moons (2.75 years) at death |death = Killed by a badger |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Sootkit Sootpaw Sootfur |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: Half Brothers: |familyl = Whitestorm Willowpelt Rainwhisker Sorreltail Darkstripe, Graystripe |mentor = Longtail, Thornclaw |apps = None |livebooks =''Rising Storm, ''A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight |deadbooks = None }} Sootfur is a light gray tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Sootpaw and his siblings, Rainpaw and Sorrelpaw, are now listed as apprentices. His mentor is Longtail. :He returns from hunting with Thornclaw, just before Firestar calls a Clan meeting to have Bramblepaw's warrior ceremony. He emerges from the elders' den with a ball of moss, moments before his mentor, Longtail returns from a hunting patrol, his eyes having been scratched by a rabbit with very dirty claws. :Later, Sootpaw is on the dawn patrol with his mother, Willowpelt, Thornclaw, and Ashfur, when they find Firestar coming home after spending a night in Smudge's garden. Thornclaw tells him that he took Sootpaw out at Graystripe's suggestion. Firestar agrees and appoints Thornclaw as Sootpaw's new mentor, since it was unlikely Longtail would be able to train him again. Firestar then joins the patrol and they head to the Thunderpath. Sootpaw suddenly smells an unusual scent and the warriors identify it as a badger. They track the badger to Snakerocks where Thornclaw tells Sootpaw to wait while they check it out. The badger suddenly appears, standing over Sootpaw as it prepares to kill him. Willowpelt knocks her son out of the way, and takes the killing blow herself. The warriors then chase the badger to the Thunderpath, while Sootpaw remains in shock at the events that had just unfolded. :When they reach camp, Sootpaw begins a vigil for his mother and is given some poppy seeds for the shock. Moments later, Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw join him, dismayed to see their mother dead. The three apprentices are then given a few days off of apprentice duties to recover from their loss. They are sent to the nursery with Ferncloud and Brightheart at Cinderpelt's suggestion. :As Firestar prepares to leave ThunderClan to rebuild SkyClan Sootpaw is the first to step forward and say good-bye, with the other cats following suit. After Firestar and Sandstorm return from their journey, he is wrestling with his brother until Thornclaw calls to him and they go out for training. In the Original Arc Rising Storm :Sootkit and his siblings, Sorrelkit and Rainkit, are born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm. Fireheart and Sandstorm visit them in the nursery. They are mentioned to be curled up next to Willowpelt and are still damp and blind. :Later in the nursery, the three kits tumble over their mother as she speaks with Fireheart, saying that, while she enjoys her kits, she wanted to be a warrior again and have some excitement. Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit then play outside with Brackenfur. :During the fire, the three kits struggle to keep up with Willowpelt as the Clan travel to safety. :At the RiverClan camp, they refuse to suckle, and are given honey to soothe their throats, as suggested by Mudfur, RiverClan's medicine cat. A Dangerous Path :Sootkit is carefully guarded in the nursery by his mother from Speckletail's and Goldenflower's kits' rough play. He and his siblings are again pushed into the nursery as a hawk circles the camp, preparing to dive into it. :Sootkit, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit are seen several more times near the nursery, including for Cloudpaw's warrior ceremony, though they remain unnamed. They then play with Bramblekit and Tawnykit, and Fireheart grows tense when Bramblekit knocks over Sorrelkit, but relaxes when the she-kit bounces back up. Fireheart promises Sandstorm that when Willowpelt's kits are old enough, she will be the mentor of one of them, but it is unclear which kit. The Darkest Hour :Sootkit is with his two siblings and Willowpelt as they return to camp after going to the Sunningrocks to escape a dog pack that heads to ThunderClan. :After Firestar receives his nine lives and returns to camp, he names Sootkit's father, Whitestorm, as his deputy. His sister, Sorrelkit, is fed deathberries by Darkstripe after she had followed him. She recovers with the help of Cinderpelt, ThunderClan's medicine cat. :When the battle against BloodClan is three days away, Sandstorm volunteers to train Sootkit and his siblings in case BloodClan broke into their camp. Sandstorm drills him with tactics and instructions. He, Sorrelkit, and Rainkit attack Sandstorm when she asks them what they would do if they saw an enemy warrior. Firestar comes over, and Sootkit demands to have Sandstorm for his mentor, along with Rainkit and Sorrelkit. Firestar quietly agrees that Sandstorm could mentor Sorrelkit, but the kits don't hear him say so. :The day of the battle, all three kits remain in camp and say good-bye to Willowpelt. Their father, Whitestorm, is killed during the battle by the BloodClan deputy, Bone. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Sootpaw and his brother have become warriors, Sootfur and Rainwhisker. Their sister, Sorrelpaw, had to remain an apprentice when she received a grazing blow from a monster on the Thunderpath and had to stay under Cinderpelt's care. :Sootfur and Rainwhisker are the first to call out Sorreltail's name after her warrior ceremony, and are happy that their sister could finally join them as a warrior. :Brambleclaw remembers how the three's mother, Willowpelt, had been killed by a badger last leaf-bare. She had been unable to live to see her kits become warriors. :He is with Ashfur as the two return from hunting and go over to the fresh-kill pile. Moonrise :When Firestar reports that a Twoleg monster had left the Thunderpath and knocked over a tree, Sootfur objects, saying that monsters never leave the Thunderpath. After Firestar calms the Clan and convinces them that there is danger in the Twoleg activity, Sootfur mutters to his brother that Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw had the right idea of leaving them when they did. Dawn :When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return to ThunderClan, Sootfur and the rest of the Clan are at Sunningrocks for safety. Sootfur crawls out of a hollow with Dustpelt and Mousefur to see the two returning cats. :He travels with all four Clans over the mountains to find new territory after the forest was destroyed by Twolegs. Starlight :Sootfur arrives, along with all of the other Clan cats, to the lake that will serve as the Clans' new home. :The first night the Clan spends in the stone hollow, Sootfur is shown to be sniffing the air with an irritable look on his face, as if expecting the prey to jump into his paws. During Spiderpaw's warrior ceremony, he sits with Ashfur and Rainwhisker. :Cinderpelt explains to Leafpaw how she had Sootfur and Rainwhisker shift some thorny brambles, revealing a small, stone cave behind it, which would later become the medicine cat den. Twilight :Sootfur's sister, Sorreltail, moves to the nursery, expecting Brackenfur's kits. She later gives birth to them. :During a Clan meeting when Sandstorm brings up the fact that Whitepaw is the only apprentice, Sootfur complains about having to fetch moss for bedding since it isn't a proper warrior duty. Firestar tells them that they can't expect Whitepaw to do all the work and that they need to stop complaining. As the meeting goes on, Sootfur agrees with Spiderleg that they shouldn't have to have battle training since they already have enough to do. :He is on a patrol with Brackenfur and Whitepaw as they check the WindClan border. He is then on guard duty with Brightheart during the night. Leafpool sees them in a dream with Feathertail. :Sootfur is on patrol with Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, and Ashfur when they find Squirrelflight accidentally hunting in ShadowClan territory. He calls out that she is a mouse-brain just before Brambleclaw points out where she was. :As the Clan argues over the possibility of Daisy being a warrior, she denies that she had hunted for mice in the barn. Sootfur cuts her off and states that she would be too fat and lazy to run fast enough. Mousefur hisses at him and clouts him on the ear with her paw. :He is hostile towards Mosspelt when the RiverClan she-cat comes to their Clan, asking for Leafpool. He asks why they should send their medicine cat all the way around the lake. :Cinderpelt mentions Sootfur when she is giving Leafpool a scolding, pointing out that she tried to give him borage instead of watermint for his bellyache. :When badgers raid the camp with the intent of killing or driving them out, he fights alongside Spiderleg. Squirrelflight later hears a wailing cat and glimpses Sootfur in the shadows of camp, his pelt barely visible. She calls to him, but Sootfur is too confused by pain to even identify where the call is coming from. He is badly wounded when Squirrelflight tries to get him to safety. However, both of his back legs are broken and he is unable to climb up. Then a badger attacks Sootfur. Squirrelflight then sees him with a new gash in his throat and his eyes staring blankly ahead. She then realizes Sootfur is dead. Sunset :Spiderleg and Whitepaw lead Brambleclaw to Sootfur's body where he confirms that the younger warrior is dead. Sootfur is then moved to the center of camp and few of his Clanmates sit vigil for him and Cinderpelt that night. His brother, Rainwhisker, is the one to tell their sister, Sorreltail, about his death. She is overcome with grief and lets out a wail until her mate, Brackenfur, calms her down. In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :When Whitewing recalls the story of the badger attack, she mentions that she saw Spiderleg and Sootfur attacking a female badger together. Whitewing informs the reader that Sootfur was slaughtered in the attack. Trivia *Sootfur was mistakenly described as black or gray-black several times in ''Twilight, during and after the badger attack. *He is also described with gray-black fur in Sunset. *He has WindClan blood because his great-grandfather, Windflight, is half WindClan (making him one-sixteenth WindClan). *He carries traces of SkyClan blood, because his mother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *In Rising Storm, either he or his brother Rainwhisker was described as a she-cat, since it was mentioned that Willowpelt had given birth to two she-cats and a tom, though she had actually had two toms and a she-cat. *He was mistakenly called a young black tom in Firestar's Quest. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Whitestorm: Mother: :Willowpelt: Brother: :Rainwhisker: Sister: :Sorreltail: Half-Brothers: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Swiftbreeze: Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Adderfang: Great Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: Great Aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Cousins: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Reedwhisker: :Three Unidentified Kits: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: Nieces: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Nephews: :Molepaw: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Grand nieces: :Cherrypaw: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Grand nephews: :Molepaw: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:StarClan Cat